Customers may access websites or applications to purchase food or other goods. Websites or applications may list the goods that are available for purchase, and the user may complete a purchase by selecting an item and providing payment information. After the purchase, the user may receive a receipt for the purchase, e.g., via email. If the user pays with a credit card, the transaction will appear on the user's credit card statement.